Racing Love
by Selene-Lestrange
Summary: AU¿Q pasa cuando Draco y Harry, los seductores del instituto tienen como objetivo d1apuesta a Granger la comelibros?El comienzo, se abren las apuestas!Primer paso:Acercamiento Up!
1. El Comienzo

**Aviso:**_ Esto es un mundo alterno, es decir, en la historia no habra magia, solo seran personajes muglles, sin poderes especiales, o facultades sobrenaturales, intentare poner a todos los personajes de la obra original._

**Parejas: **_Draco/Hermione, Harry/Hermione, y un largo etc. . . _

**Sumario: **_A/U Cuando los dos seductores del instituto Hogwarts, se fijan en Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo y Nerd de su curso ¿Quien ganará?_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· .·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**The Racing Love**

Hermione se cepillaba frente a su tocador, su salvaje melena castaña clara, intentando deshacer los molestos nudos de aquellos rizos mal definidos, que la chica encontraba incapaces de dominar, a su espalda, oyó un bufido, la castaña, dejó su cepillo en el mueble y volteó para encontrarse a Luna Lovegood, su mejor amiga, que la miraba molesta, mientras esta, se limaba pausadamente las uñas.

- ¿Qué? -espetó Hermione llevandose las manos a la cadera.

- Tendria que haber venido mas tarde -contestó la rubia platino de ojos azules, mientras miraba con desdén a su amiga- Tú y tu pelo van a acabar con todo mi autocontrol, Mione. . .

La castaña frunció el ceño.

- El tuyo tampoco es una melena digna de anuncio de champús -contraatacó, recibiendo una mirada desdeñosa de la rubia- No se de que te quejas. . .

- Cómo si me preocupara -rió, caminó hacia la ventana, y emitió un pequeño gritito- Mione, ven, frente a tu casa, está Draco lavando su coche. Diooos, ese hombre lo hace adrede -musitó la rubia mirando al descarado vecino de su amiga, sólo vistiendo unas simples bermudas negras, mientras abrillantaba su lujoso mercedes descapotable gris metalizado.

Hermione gruñó aspera, asomandose.

- No le veo nada de especial -miró con desdén la escena tan sensual de su vecino- Ese idiota se cree que con sus encantos, domina el mundo y los que habitan en él, idiota. . .

- Hermione, amiga, es que lo hace ¡Dios! que mirada tiene. . . -musitó soñadora, ojeando los ojos plata del chico.

- No es mas que un niño de papá y mamá, ¿Qué mas da que sea guapo? -se cruzó de brazos altanera- Si después, mete la pata cada vez que abre la boca -siguió obserbandolo, con sus orbes chocolate llenas de repulsión, hacia su compañero y vecino.

Draco levantó la mirada, y miró hacia un lado, para ver a Lovegood y a Granger, obserbandolo, sonrió maliciosamente.

- Eh vosotras ¿Quereis una foto? No os cobraré mucho por ellas -ronroneó seductor.

Luna se sonrojó, pero Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, rubio oxigenado! -cerró la ventana de un golpe.

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· .·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

Harry Potter acababa de llegar a su mansión, en dónde un hombre de gran parecido a él, con la diferencia, de que poseía unos ojos avellana, al contrario de los esmeraldas propios, lo recibió, con una simple sonrisa, para luego hundir la vista en el periodico.

- ¿Recibiste ya las cartas de las Universidad? -preguntó James sin mirarlo.

Harry pestañeó, mientras se servía un vaso de jugo.

- Si. -contestó de mala gana.

- ¿Y? -alzó una ceja, mirandolo por primera vez, por encima de las lentes.

- No me he decidido por ninguna carrera aún -se pasó las manos por su desordenado pelo negro azabache.

James golpeó la mesa, diriguiendola una mirada iracunda a su unico hijo.

- ¿Qué Demonios te pasa Harry James Potter? -el chico ante la mención de su nombre, arrugó el ceño- ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida? ¡No siempre estarás viviendo de nosotros, y haciendo lo que te viene en gana!

- ¡Deja de tratarme cómo si fuera tu maldita marioneta! -gritó de la misma manera- ¿¡Tanto cuesta comprender que necesito tiempo para elegir una puta carrera!?

- ¡Modera ese lenguaje!

Harry no contestó, se tomó lo que le quedaba del refrescante zumo, para cruzar la habitación, a paso rapido.

- ¡Vuelve aquí!¡Aún no he acabado contigo!

- Yo sí -chirrió los dientes, abriendo la puerta de la calle, en dónde se cruzó con su madre, le dió un rapido beso en la mejilla, y se subió a su coche, haciendo chirriar las ruedas, abandonó abriendo la verja, la propiedad de su familia, hecho una furia.

Harry conduciendo se encendió un pitillo, mientras ahora a menos velocidad, pasaba justo en frente de la propiedad de los Malfoy, miró a su alrededor, con ojos criticos, unos palidos brazos se apoyaron en la ventana abierta del copiloto, el sensual rostro de Draco, apareció.

- ¿Que haces aquí? -siseó, sus ojos gris imposible, brillaron iracundos.

- Me apetecia venirte a ver amigo -sonrió burlesco- La calle es pública, oh hijo del gran magnate del petroleo Lucius Malfoy -sonrió burlón.

- ¿Quien te está molestando guapo? -preguntó una voz femenina a espaldas del rubio.

Pansy Parkinson, al ver voltear al rubio, encajó sus caderas con las suyas, ronroneando placentera, con su suave y aterciopelada lengua, trazó un surco por el cuello del rubio platino ojigris, hecho esto, se declinó a mirar por la ventanilla del coche de Harry, dibujó una picara sonrisa.

- Harry -le dedicó una mirada coqueta.

- Pansy. . . -susurró con un seductor guiño de ojos- ¿Así que viniendo de nuevo a por tu rubio favorito? Tsk, tsk, deberias buscarte mejores compañias -provocó.

- Potter -Draco apartó a Pansy de un poco sutil empujón, miró al moreno con una mueca llena de odio- Vete de aquí, ¿Que pasa Potty, a caso papi James, esta demasiado ocupado para prestarte atención, y la buscas en mí? -contratacó.

Harry lo miró con los ojos llenos de furia, y a continuación salió del coche, Draco rió socarron.

- Pansy largate de aquí -ordenó a la muchacha que ahora miraba con ojos horrorizados a ambos jovenes.

- Pe--

- ¡Marchate! -siseó furioso interrumpiendola.

La rubia platino, asintió docilmente, caminando hacia su casa, que estaba a dos manzanas de la mansión Malfoy. Draco haciendo alarde de su arrogancia natural, caminó hacia Harry, quien ahora estaba apoyado en el capó de su coche.

- ¿Me vas a pegar? -preguntó cruzandose de brazos.

- Si me provocas, te hare mas que eso -amenazó con seriedad, la ira brilló en sus claras púpilas esmeraldas.

- Uhhh ¡Mira cómo tiemblo! -se burló con una mirada retadora.

* * *

_(Notas de autora: os explicare el comportamiento de Harry, en la obra original, siempre sale como desvalido bla bla bla ¿todos lo sabeis no? sin embargo en el quinto libro, se demostro que James Potter era un arrogante, y si Harry se crió con ellos, cómo pasa en este universo alterno, Harry es un arrogante, fin de la explicación, ejem! sigamos n.n)_

* * *

- No deberias anticiparte a los movimientos de un contrario Draco -canturreó- Eso es tu primer fallo, rubito.

Draco quien estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Harry en una lluvia de golpes, se quedó quieto, una maliciosa idea cruzó su mente.

- Te propongo algo Harry -lo tuteó- Algo nuevo entre tu y yo, un juego.

- ¿Un juego? Vaya Draco y pensé que ya te habias graduado en el parvulario, creo que me equivoqué -rió, miró al encolerizado rubio, y sonrió- Esta bien, te escucho.

- Una chica, elijamos a una chica, y el primero que la seduzca, gana algo. . . -tubo la tentación de frotarse las manos con anticipación, lo habia llevado a su terreno, sin embargo quedó quieto.

- ¿Parkinson? ¿Weasley? -nombró a las populares de su instituto.

Draco sonrió con perversión.

- No Potter, ninguna de esas dos, alguien mas. . . hum, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Dificil?

Harry arqueó las cejas con interes.

- Elige tu a la afortunada -concedió.

- Eso haré descuida -su mirada se desvió con sutileza a la casa que estaba frente de ellos, el hogar de los Grangers, sus rasgos se bañaron de malicia- La eleguida es. . . Hermione Granger.

- ¿¡Qué!? -gritó entre la sorpresa y la rabia- ¡Granger va para monja Malfoy!

- Los papeles de mi Mercedes a tu nombre -presionó, señalando su elegante y costoso coche descapotable gris metalizado.

- ¿Cómo se que no me engañas? -su mirada se volvió acusadora.

- Te arriesgas, puedes decir que no, y quedar cómo un cobarde, y puedes decir que sí, y tal vez este precioso coche -movió las llaves del coche delante del rostro de Harry burlonamente- Será tuyo.

- No confio en tu palabra.

- Cobarde -canturreó.

- ¿Y si ganas tú? -preguntó curioso.

- Nos dejaras tu mansión, durante el fin de semana para hacer la fiesta de fin de curso, después del baile -expuso- Se que tus padres se largan todos los fin de semanas a la propiedad que tienen en las afueras de la ciudad.

Draco extendió la mano, esperando a la desición de Harry, el chico quedó pensativo unos segundos.

- Cumple tu palabra, y yo cumpliré la mia -le estrechó- Espero que no seas mal perdedor rubito, ese coche estara en mi garaje al finalizar el curso.

- Y yo espero que contrates un buen servicio de limpieza para el baile, porque quizas tu casa, no quede tan limpia -rió macabramente.

El trato estaba sellado.

La carrera empezaba.

¿Quien ganará?

Los dos seductores del instituto Hogwarts en la caza de la chica mas antipopular de su curso ¿en que brazos caerá Hermione?

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· .·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

_Notas de autora: Espero que os guste, el fic se lo dedico a Asil Black jejeje ¿lo ves encanto? te nombre, y también a una buena lectora cómo es Marbella, Monica, y mi querida Sis Ivy Potter va por ustedes chicas! muchos besitos!_


	2. Acercamiento

**Contestaciones a Rewiers:**

**Asil Black:** _Ya ves guapa, acá lo tienes, creo que ha tenido tanto exito, porque nadie esta tan loco cómo yo -algo que llevo con orgullo xd-_

**Ayda Mereodadora:**_ Acá tienes tu pedido jejeje, muchos besitos._

**oO0OoSeleneoO0Oo: **_Hola tocaya de nick! jajajajaja. Creeme que si tubiera un Draco limpiando un coche, esa foto la plastificaria, para que no se mojara con mis babas jajajaja, además de que NUNCA se la daria a nadie :p se siente._

**Niv Riddle y Maggigranger:** _Hola guapas, en fin, voy primero por Niv:_

_- La cosa es que es un fic que no he pensado con quien realmente se va a quedar, porque el trio tiene historia, todos tienen sus problemas y sus traumas, aunque quien tiene mas papeletas es Harry, aunque claro :p todo puede cambiar jejeje._

_- A mi personalmente si lees este caps, te daras cuenta que Draco tiene una historia con muy mal final con Hermione, tiene tambien muchas posibilidades jejeje._

_A las dos, muchos besitos, y gracias por leer._

**Freya:**_ Bueno me baso en los hechos que ni hay voldie ni magia, ni huerfano ni naaa, Harry es un niño de papa incomprendido -Soy muy original U.U- pero los Malfoys y los Potters, cada familia tiene sus dramas internos familiares, a lo largo de la historia lo descubriras, y el porque de esos caracteres jejeje._

**Marta Black:** _Ya sabes que soy una fan incondicional de mi Dragoncito -suspiros a mil- Pero también adoro a este Harry jejeje, tiene su estilo y todo :p Quizas haga tu idea, la que me comentaste para el final del fic ¿tu consuelas a Harry y yo a Draco? n.n Y lo de Luna y Hermione ¿que clase de amistad seria entonces, sino hubieran peleas? seria muy aburrido, con mi mejor amiga Yaiza, nos matamos a insultos y los cinco minutos, nos estamos riendo juntas :p_

**YoAna:** _mmm soy muy mala escritora, no me he pensado en las edades, que la gente piense lo que quiera, pero pueden estar de camino a los 18, aunq claro, conducen, pero como son niños ricos, capaz q tienen a la policia de Londres sobornada jajajajaja, ay miles de posibilidades, elige una :p_

**SweetAlly:** _Thank linda n.n un placer, y si Marbella es de Mexico, supongo que es la misma, jejeje. Y aquí sigue, sacia tu curiosidad jejeje, cuidate y gracias por leerme._

**Silver-moonligth-81:** _Ya lo se amiga, tengo el honor de ser quien te metio en los fics de la Potter mania, nos veremos en el mensenger guapa, muchos besitos. ¡Y sigue escribiendo tan bien!_

**LiraGarbo:**_ Holas primuchis! me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí esta el segundo cap jeje, espero que sea de tu agrado, cuidate y muchos besos._

_**¡Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios!**_

_Nada me pertenece, sólo lo hago por diversión._

_¡A leer! _

Capitulo 1: 1ª fase: acercamiento.

_**Querido Diario:**_

_**Qué conste que estoy escribiendote, porque Luna, si si, mi amiga loca, me lleva comiendo la cabeza con eso, supongo que sera bueno, en parte, para descargar mis miedos y todo lo que ronda en mi vida diariamente.**_

_**Estos dias han sido muy extraños, realmente extraños, en principio, he de decir que nunca he sido conocida, por mi popularidad en el instituto, mas bien todo lo contrario. . .pero el otro día estaba en el instituto y después de casi cuatro años, hable con Draco Malfoy �¡Te lo puedes creer?**_

_((Hermione cerró rapidamente la taquilla, iba a llegar tarde a quimica, y Snape no era conocido por su tolerancia precisamente, caminó acelerada pasillo abajo, para entrar en el aula, con el libro abierto, intentando memorizar una ecuación rapidamente._

_¡Pluff!_

_¡Ay!_

_Hermione cayó al suelo, al chocar contra alguien, quedó sentada, con todas sus cosas desparramadas alrededor, al levantar la vista, se cruzó con unas orbes de un gris imposible._

_- Draco -musitó sonrojada._

_- Vaya, vaya ¿Hermione? mi desconocida vecina -rió extendiendo la mano, para ayudarla a incorporarse¿De quien huías para correr de esa manera por los pasillos-se burló._

_La sonrisa boba de Hermione, se desfiguró, cambió a una mueca de rabia._

_- Al contrario que tú Malfoy, no gozo de privilegios pagados por tus padres, para que los profesores hagan la vista gorda contigo -le dió un manotazo a la mano, denegando su ayuda, recogió rapidamente sus cosas y se levantó agilmente- Así que si me disculpas, voy a seguir el plan de los mortales "No llegar tarde" -ironizó entre bufidos._

_¡Ey! Mione -exclamó._

_La chica volteó enfurecida._

_¡Quien te ha dado permiso para llamarme así-gritó¡Perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo Draco Malfoy! _

_¿Sigues enfadada-su sonrisa se borraba poco a poco._

_¿Crees que esta cara es por la gran alegria que me da verte-gruñó amenazante- Sigue con tu vida de pijo (N/A: Palabra española, para denominar a un chico rico que se cree la octaba maravilla del mundo) asqueroso y dejame a mi vivir tranquila.))_

_**Será cerdo ese maldito rubio oxigenado, se cree que todo sigue igual, lo odio, lo que me hizo nunca se lo perdonaré, que siga tirandose a la primera que se le pase por delante, y no venga ahora a darselas de santito conmigo, lo conozco suficiente bien, para darme cuenta, de que él, no tiene ni una gota de inocencia corriendo por su cuerpo.**_

_**Aún recuerdo lo que me hizo, siempre habiamos sido amigosél siempre antes de entrar al instituto me trataba cómo su mejor amiga, su confidente. . .dos dias después de llegar al instituto, me dejó en vergüenza.**_

_((¡Draco-Hermione corrió al encuentro del rubio platino¿Porque no me fuiste a buscar hoy? mamá habia preparado para tí, tus tortitas favoritas._

_Hermione se sonrojó, al ver cómo una mano de Draco, estaba introducida en la falda de una chica, la miró con desdén, para después quitar la mano de la chica, a pesar de los gruñidos que esta emitia._

_- Hermione ¿porque no vas a molestar a otro-preguntó ironicamente, con las palabras cargadas de burla- Quizás ese tal Lovegood, después de todo soys igual de raritas -rió burlonamente._

_- Si Granger vete -rió venenosamente, la acompañante de Draco- Pero pierdete, a por cierto, deberias antes de salir de tu casa, conocer a un buen amigo llamado "cepillo" -ojeó descaramente, la maraña de pelo que era los rizos mal definidos de Hermione._

_La castaña, miró a Draco con los ojos llenos de reproche, y húmedos de futuras lagrimas._

_- Oh ¡Va a llorar-exclamó burlón el rubio._

_¡Cerdo! _

_¡PLAFF!_

_Lo abofeteó con fuerza, antes de emprender la carrera, al baño de las chicas, en dónde se encerró en uno de los cubiculos, sentada en la taza del inodoro, a sollozar, maldiciendo a su "amigo"._

_- No deberias llorar por alguien que no lo merece castañita -musitó una voz profunda y melodiosa, que sólo podia tener una dueña._

_Luna Lovegood._

_¡Dejame en paz-chilló derramando mas lagrimas._

_- Si quieres hablar, estaré en el patio, trás la cancha de baloncesto -ofreció con serenidad- Hasta luego -se despidió, y Hermione sintió la puerta que se cerraba, avisando que Luna habia abandonado la estancia.))_

_**¡Ah! esa Parkinson, el otro dia me paró en medio de los pasillos, y me vió cómo una obra de caridad andante ¡Será corta! me dijo que mi pelo merecia mejor cuidado de mi parte, y quizás así los chicos notarian que yo existia ?Cómo se atreve? Qué se meta sus consejitos por dónde le quepan, no sere guapa pero por lo menos tengo cerebro!**_

_**Me despido, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que hablar de esa maldita descerebrada con el ego por las nubes.**_

_**Hermione J. Granger**_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· .·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

¿No deberias estar con tu grupo de investigación, Granger?

Hermione volteó, se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de los corredores, mientras escribia con el cuaderno, apoyado en las piernas de la chica. Cuando sintió una voz masculina, levantó la mirada, para encontrarse a unos escrutadores ojos esmeraldas.

- Hola Potter -mumuró- Vete a molestar a tus perritas, y dejame en paz.

El chico sonrió amistoso, y recogió una hoja caida en el suelo.

¡No lo leas-chilló con la cara roja cómo un tomate.

El chico hizo caso omiso, al grito de Hermione, y comenzó a leer la hoja, para darse cuenta, que era una partitura musical, sonrió a continuación entregandole la hoja a la chica, que la puso entre las hojas de su cuaderno, y abrazó el libreto protectoramente, contra su pecho.

¿Compositora de canciones-tomó asiento a su lado en un banco.

La chica asintió sonrojada.

- Es muy buena -la miró con una sonrisa imperceptible.

- Gra-Gracias -susurró cohibida.

- No hay de qué -buscó su mirada inutilmente, la chica la tenia clavada en el suelo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Hermione lo miró, con el rostro normalizado, el chico entre esa maraña de pelo, que tapaba siempre la cara de Hermione, descubrió unos bellos ojos miel.

¿De verdad te gustó-preguntó con una debil vocecilla.

- Sí ¿tienes un grupo-preguntó interesado.

- Ehmmm algo parecido -rió nerviosamente- Pensaras que soy mas estupida de lo que dicen por ahí -bajó la mirada.

- Nunca he pensado que eres estupida, sólo que eres un poco cerrada -se encogió de hombros- Pero. . . ¿podria verte algún dia cantar o tocar-preguntó.

El rojizo volvió a sus mejillas.

- Eh. . .yo. . . -se levantó de un salto, la chica era hiperactiva, pensó Harry con una sonrisa interna¡Tengo que irme-anunció antes de hechar a correr.

Hermione caminaba rumbo a su casa, ruborizada furiosamente, mientras que Harry se levantaba del banco, con una sonrisa amplia y descarada, ya era suya.

- Di adios a tu mercedes Draco -rió maliciosamente.

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· .·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

Hanna Abbot, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil y Luna Lovegood, miraron a Hermione con reproche.

¡Llegas tarde-gruñeron a coro.

Hermione hizo un puchero.

- Lo siento chicas -se encogió de hombros- Es que me retrase, porque. . . porque. . .

- Ahorrate explicaciones Mione -rió Lavender cantarina¿Empezamos?

¡Claro-exclamaron todas a coro.

Hermione tomó una guitarra electrica, y colocó el microfono delante de ella. Hanna se colocó en la bateria, Parvati en el teclado, y Padma en el teclado, mientras que Luna tocando un delicado violín, junto a un micro, era la encargada de los coros.

¡1, 2, 3-marcó Hanna.

**Don't stray, don't ever go away  
I should be much too smart for this  
You know it gets the better of me  
Sometimes, when you and I collide  
I fall into an ocean of you, pull me out in time  
Don't let me drown, let me down  
I say it's all because of you  
And here I go, losing my control  
I'm practising your name so I can say it to your face  
It doesn't seem right, to look you in the eye  
Let all the things you mean to me  
Come tumbling out my mouth  
Indeed it's time to tell you why  
I say it's infinitely true **

_(No te pierdes, nunca te vayas  
Yo debería ser muy inteligente para esto  
Tu sabes que sale lo mejor de mí  
Algunas veces, cuando tu y yo chocamos  
Caigo en un océano de ti, sácame a tiempo  
No dejes que me ahogue, déjame abajo  
Yo digo que todo es por ti  
Y aquí voy, perdiendo el control  
Estoy practicando tu nombre para poder decirlo en tu rostro  
No parece correcto, mirarte a los ojos  
Dejar que todas las cosas que significas para mí  
Caigan fuera de mi boca  
Es de hecho la hora de decirte por qué  
Digo que es infinitamente verdad)_

La voz de Hermione, parecia un canto de las sirenas, que Homero describia en la Odisea, una voz dulce, melodica, y llena de sentimientos.

**Say you'll stay, don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way, yeah I need to know  
All about you **

_(Di que te quedarás, no vengas y te vayas  
Como lo haces  
Muévete a mi manera, sí necesito saber  
Todo acerca de ti)_

Hermione se dejó llevar por el significado de sus propias letras, sintió el ardor de sus ojos, los cerró. El apareció en su mente, con su imagen a carbon, sus ebras rubias platino, su sonrisa de perfido bribón, sus ojos. Dioses esos ojos, que parecian no pertenecer a un mortal, de ese gris-metalizado casi imposible. . .Draco Malfoy, siempre era él.

**And there's no cure, and no way to be sure  
Why everything's turned inside out  
Instilling so much doubt  
It makes me so tired - I feel so uninspired  
My head is battling with my heart  
My logic has been torn apart  
And now it all turns sour  
Come sweeten every afternoon**

_(Y no hay cura, y no hay manera de estar seguro  
Porqué todo está de cabeza  
Infundiendo tantas dudas  
Me cansa tanto – me siento sin inspiración  
Mi cabeza está luchando con mi corazón  
Mi lógica ha sido despedazada  
Y ahora todo de ha vuelto amargo  
Se endulza cada tarde)_

Una mueca de tristeza, se formó en su rostro, a pesar de que ahora le hacia rabiar, ella sabia que él, no habia tenido una infancia facil, recordaba las peleas casi catastroficas que se oían entre Lucius y Narcisa, y cómo Draco trepaba hasta su habitación tan fragil, tan desolado, a buscar su calor, sintiendolo tan irremediablemente suyo, sin esa sonrisa en dónde se ocultaba verdaderamente ese chico, pero cambió, y con ello, el alejamiento, tras la mascara de rabia, se escondia un sentimiento mas abasallador que el odio.

Hermione estaba totalmente enamorada de Draco, pero él. . . era él, y eso ella, por muchas canciones que escribiera por él, por muchas paginas de diario que llenara con sus recuerdos en donde ellos salian juntos, ella nunca se fijaria en ella, lo mas cerca que pudo ser alguna vez, se perdió por la maldita vanidad de la adolescencia y la posición que Draco, para no parecer debil, quiso tener, desde el primer momento que entró en el instituto.

**Say you'll stay, don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way, yeah I need to know  
All about you**

_(Di que te quedarás, no vengas y te vayas  
Como lo haces  
Muévete a mi manera, sí necesito saber  
Todo acerca de ti)_

Hermione agradecia, estar de espaldas a sus amigas, ellas no pudieron ver, cómo dos traicioneras lagrimas, rodaron por sus mejillas.

**Say you'll stay, don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way, yeah I need to know  
All about you**

_(Di que te quedarás, no vengas y te vayas  
Como lo haces  
Muévete a mi manera, sí necesito saber  
Todo acerca de ti)_

_"¿Prometes que siempre estaras a mi lado Mione?"habia dicho Draco, con tan sólo seis años, a su amiga de siempre, que lo abrazaba, intentando calmar el llanto, después de haber recibido un brutal golpe de su padre en dónde Hermione tubo que a escondidas de sus padres, curarle el labio a su amigo._

_"Prometido"rió con total inocencia._

**It's all because of you  
It's all because of you **

_(Todo es por ti  
Todo es por ti)_

_"¡Eres un idiota Malfoy!"Hermione con tan solo doce años, le gritaba a Draco, quien estaba en el suelo, en un ataque de risa, después de haberle puesto una araña de plastico en el borde del plato._

_"Sólo es una bromita Mione, tampoco es para ponerse así"intentaba decir Draco entre risitas._

_"¿Una broma¡Yo te voy a dar a tí broma!"Hermione se abalanzó sobre su amigo, en un ataque de cosquillas, en dónde Draco empezó a reir histerico._

**Now it all turns sour, come sweeten every afternoon  
It's time to tell you why, I say it's infinitely true **

_(Y ahora todo de ha vuelto amargo se endulza cada tarde  
Es la hora de decirte por qué, digo que es infinitamente verdad)_

Hermione meneó la cabeza, intentando borrar esos lejanos recuerdos, el error de ellos fué crecer. . .Draco creció y se olvidó de su inseparable amiga, Hermione creció y se enamoró de su inseparable amigo. El mundo se tornaba cada vez mas tragico para la muchacha.

**Say you'll stay, don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way, yeah I need to know  
All about you**

_(Di que te quedarás, no vengas y te vayas  
Como lo haces  
Muévete a mi manera, sí necesito saber  
Todo acerca de ti)_

**Say you'll stay, don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way, yeah I need to know  
All about you**

_(Di que te quedarás, no vengas y te vayas  
Como lo haces  
Muévete a mi manera, sí necesito saber  
Todo acerca de ti)_

¡Wow-exclamó Hanna dejando los palos al lado de la bateria¡Nos salió a la primera!

Todas se felicitaron entre sí, pero sólo Luna, vió el brillo melancolico, en los ojos de su mejor amiga, frunció el ceño.

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· .·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

- Me voy a acostar mama -anunció Hermione, besando en la mejilla a sus padres, después de cenar.

La chica subió al cuarto, para prender las luces, comenzó a sacar el pijama, y empezó a soltarse el pelo, del elastico que los mantenia, cuando, comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, algo la alertó.

- Mione ¡Ey¡Que te voy a ver desnuda-rió una voz.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron cómo platos, y pegó un salto, volteando hacia el balcón de su habitación. Draco se desperazaba sensualmente en el balcón de su habitación, vistiendo solamente unas bermudas negras, la chica, sintió que su cuerpo subia de temperatura, al obserbar el torso blanco cómo la nieve y formado del rubio platino, quien sonrió descarado.

¿A caso ahora te dedicas a ser un mirón-frunció el ceño Hermione.

- Solo me apetecia hablar contigo, cómo en los viejos tiempos -se hizo el inocente, haciendo que la morena lo mirara, con los ojos velados de desconfianza.- Vamos ¿No me digas que te has olvidado?

- Fuiste tu quien me sepultó de tu vida -murmuró rumiendo su ira- No tengo ninguna intención de volver a los viejos tiempos, Malfoy -sus palabras eran de hielo, tan frias, que parecian crear puñales alrededor del rubio platino.

- Tu no eres así -frunció el ceño, ligeramente, dandose cuenta, cuanto habia cambiado su estimada vecina- Antes eras. . .

- Antes Malfoy, tú mismo, me lo acabas de confirmar, el pasado -le diriguió una mirada de puro odio, antes de entrar a su habitación, cerrar de un portazo el balcón y rodar las cortinas.

Draco suspiró, entralazando los dedos tras su nuca, esto iba a ser mas dificil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Letra:**_ Sway_ **Grupo:**_ Bic Runga_

**  
**


	3. Nota

**Esto no es un Chapter**

¡Hola! en principio saludar a todas aquellas que me han seguido durante estos dos Capitulos. La razon por la que no he posteado estos ultimos meses es la siguiente:

He estado enferma. Desde Enero he tenido mareos, sacudidas que terminan en desmallos a causa de la falta de globulos en la sangre, y el mal funcionamento de los riñones, ademas de tener el colesterol muy bajo, en resumen, la universidad me ha quitado tanto tiempo que me deje de cuidar y esto son las consecuencias

Espero que no os enfadais por mi cruel tardar para aquellas que esperan ansiosa el proximo chapter, prometo que en lo mas tardar lo subiré, estoy comenzando a hacerlo

2ª parte de la nota:

Esto es un fic abierto, es decir a lo largo de los capitulos, puedo poner canciones que vayan conformes con la trama y que tu la lectora me pongas por un comentario, y tenga alguna relacion con la historia

Tambien he tenido graves problemas porque a mis compañeras y a mi nos borraron nuestro grupo msn, y nos han destrozado mas de un año de trabajo, pero ya hemos salido adelante

**¡Atencion!**

**Quisiera hacer una mencion especial a un fanfiction en el que colaboro "Regreso a Hogwarts" de _Yasel/Jenny-Jade/RomulaLupin_. **

w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 2 2 3 3 7 8 / 1 /

(Sin espacios entre letras, barras y puntos)

**Un proyecto basado en la pareja HermioneDraco -mi favorita jejeje- que se basa en las hijas de dicho matrimonio. Si quereis un mundo en donde los Slytherin no son tan Slytherin no todos son tan malos como aparentan y los Gryffindor tampoco son santos, con el placer adictivo de varios personajes que viven historias de amor practicamente imposibles, en donde se mezclan muchos secretos, no os lo perdais, os encatara, os lo aseguro**


End file.
